


Welcome Home My Sun

by LeafBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Softness, TeruYama, to many nicknames, we love tsukiyama friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafBlossom/pseuds/LeafBlossom
Summary: After 5 months Terushima is finally coming back home. Yamaguchi's sun is coming home.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 22





	Welcome Home My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by miyaudrey's SakusaxAtsumu adorable fic "home is where the pastries are". I'm a sucker for fluffiness like this. Enjoy this story I made after like a month of writer's block.

Yamaguchi laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He had been awake since him and Terushima had gotten off facetime at 1, it was now 6 and Yamaguchi was too excited to fall asleep. Terushima was learning to become a hairstylist and five months ago he had gotten an opportunity to participate in an exchange program. Five students came to a college in Japan while Terushima and four others went to Peru.

Five months, that’s how long Terushima had been gone for. Yamaguchi was missing him more and more every day. Even with the facetimes, calls, and little packages they sent each other it wasn’t enough. Yamaguchi decided to finally get up and actually get ready. He threw on some dark blue jeans and Terushimas yellow sweatshirt. He quickly threw on some black converse and brushed through his longish hair.

He grabbed a leftover bagel from the fridge and ran out the door with his phone in hand. Terushima plane wasn’t supposed to come in till 8 but Yamaguchi was too excited to stay home. It was 7:30 when he got to the airport and looked for something to do. There was a little waiting area at the bottom of the escalator, where passengers came down either walking outside or walking over to family members. Yamaguchi went over to an empty seat and started to scroll through his phone.

He looked through old pictures of him and Terushima and felt his excitement grow more. Pictures on random dates, anniversaries, birthdays, or just pictures taken at random moments. A few texts appeared from Tsukishima making sure he was taking care of himself and asking him if later that week they could go on a double date. He texted back he was fine and that he would love to do that.

He ended up talking with Tsukishima for a while and once he checked the time, a small smiled appeared. It was finally 8:00 and Yamaguchi shot up from his seat and walked closer to the escalator. He started to look for the familiar tuff of blonde hair. A couple of minutes went by until Terushima appeared at the top looking for Yamaguchi, when he saw him his eyes practically lit up. Yamaguchi felt a smile grow on his face as he waved at him. Terushima eagerly waited behind a group of people.

Once he was finally in the clear he ran over to Yamaguchi dragging his suitcase in one hand and pulling his gym bag off his shoulder. He quickly dropped his bag and suitcase before picking up Yamaguchi and spinning him around. Yamaguchi released a loud laugh making Terushima softly smile at him.

He hadn’t heard his laugh in person in months and he missed it, so much. He finally set him down letting Yamaguchi wrap his arms around him and placing his head in his shoulder as Terushima hugged him back. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the tears from coming as he hugged himself closer.

“I’m right here Starlight. I’m home, I’m finally home,” Terushima said running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. Yamaguchi smiled more as he lifted his head to look at Terushima. He garbed Terushimas face lightly before pulling him in for a kiss making Terushima slightly smile into it. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Yamaguchi closer.

They pulled back and Yamaguchi took a look at Terushima as he rested his hands on his shoulders. He wore his old high-school jacket with a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was unstyled giving it a fluffy and soft texture and the promise ring the two got last year hung around his neck. “Yuji? Have you gotten any sleep,” Yamaguchi asked looking at the dark circles around his eyes.

“Kinda. I was up super late every night with homework and studying,” Terushima said yawing slightly.  
“Well, you can take a nap at home ok,” Yamaguchi said softly smiling at him.  
“I would love that. But you need too to then, you’re also getting dark circles,” Terushima said sternly making Yamaguchi laugh.   
“Fine, fine. God, I missed you,” Yamaguchi said kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I missed you two Tadashi. Let’s go home ok,” Terushima said smiling softly at him as Yamaguchi nodded. They finally let go of each other so Terushima could grab his suitcase and gym bag. Once the bag was slung over his shoulder he slipped his hand into Yamaguchi as their fingers intertwined.  
“I love you Tadashi, I’m glad I’m finally home,” Terushima said as the two started walking to the exit.  
“I love you Yuji,” Yamaguchi said smiling softly. “Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Welcome home, my sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this, and yes I only write Teruyama for now. I'm sorry I need more content of these two!!!


End file.
